Phoenix from the Flames
by CrimsonShinigami
Summary: PG for death of a main character - also contains very very mild slash HP/DM So mild it's almost not. The final battle between Voldemort and Harry ends with a sacrifice - but who's sacrificing what for the better good of the world?


I've finally got it. Thank you System of a Down. You might get an idea of what this little one shot will be about. Harry x Draco mild slash  
  
"I don't think you trust in my self-righteous suicide. I cry when angels deserve to die."  
Harry stood alone in the centre of the ruins that had been the main hall of Hogwarts. As he gazed at his opponent - the man who had killed every wizard that came against him except for himself - another collection of banners fell from what was left of the walls. Slytherin banners. That alone should have been an omen as to what was to come.  
  
"You have one more chance to join me, Harry. There's no one else left after I get rid of you.and if you get rid of me there's still Death Eaters that'll face you."  
  
The younger wizard smiled very faintly and lifted his wand again slowly. "I think I'll take each task as it comes.and if I die after I've killed you - at least I've achieved what my parents would have wanted."  
  
Voldemort snarled and lifted his own wand once more. Bursts of light came from each wand. A green phoenix arose from Voldemort's and a red one from Harry's. They sped towards each other and collided in a wave of light and a cataclysm of terrible sound that sent shock waves resounding about the tattered building.  
  
The green phoenix beat off the red one, pushing past it and continuing on its path towards Harry. The other barely leapt out of the way in time - leaving the light to crash headlong into the ground and blow a crater deep in the hard stone floor.  
  
The red phoenix spun and hurtled at Voldemort again - but it was easily negated with another blast of terrible Slytherin green.  
  
Draco pulled himself dazedly up from the ground. He'd been knocked unconscious before the battle had even began. After the Death Eaters got into Hogwarts they had held a discussion about the plan that would be followed out - and after the discussion had ended Draco had attempted to escape to warn Harry. In a strange way.he didn't want Voldemort to kill him. Whether it was to have the pleasure to himself.or that he'd rather have a living rival - he wasn't sure - but all he knew was that Voldemort killing Harry was wrong. And so Lucius had knocked him unconscious.  
  
But now Lucius was dead - the long haired man had been sent on an errand to find Harry and bring him to Voldemort - and when he couldn't carry that simple task out Voldemort had killed him.  
  
It was unimportant now of course. Draco was watching the final battle taking place before him - and it struck him that Harry was losing. Slowly but surely he was running out of the strength to cast.  
  
The new phoenixes continued to wheel - and as they did Harry swept forwards in a fast run at the Dark Lord. Voldemort stepped back, lifting his hand to each of Harry's attacks. With each block came a blast of black energy that crackled and sparkled and then dissipated again.  
  
Draco had to do something.quickly. He leapt forwards and lifted his own wand before him. "I'll stop him, master." An emerald lion leapt from Draco's wand and charged across the space between the two parties. Only instead of attacking Harry, it knocked Voldemort's wand from his hand sharply and then ran for the phoenixes.  
  
Voldemort growled and glared at the pale boy angrily - even as Harry struck a hard blow directly to the centre of his chest. The elder man stumbled back but recovered immediately, lifting a vial from his cloak and sprinkling the contents onto the ground.  
  
Harry stepped back slowly, glancing uneasily to Draco as Voldemort began laughing. Draco's eyes widened and his mouth fell - a gesture that made Harry look back to the scene he had just turned from.  
  
On the ground were hundreds of snakes of all shapes and sizes. None were smaller than three foot long - and all of them were getting larger even as they slithered towards Harry.  
  
He tried speaking Parseltongue.but it wouldn't help.they weren't real snakes. Instead of even responding they moved faster towards Harry - forcing him to retreat swiftly back from the waves of snakes.  
  
Draco suddenly let out a cry - his lion had collapsed to the ground - a javelin of black light pierced straight through its body. Voldemort had recovered his wand.  
  
"The name of Malfoy has caused me far too much trouble already." Voldemort curdled loudly - and then with a laugh he cried 'Avada Kedavra.'  
  
The burst of green light burned away without harming Draco. Gold light had enveloped it and swallowed it all away. Draco could barely see any of this though - he had his arms tightly about his head and was crouched down to make himself look small.  
  
The light exploded - killing about a hundred of the snakes even as Harry leapt back into the flurry of them. A red and gold lion leapt from his wand and began to tear them apart - but it wasn't long before it was engulfed underneath them. At this point Harry destructed it in a blast of gold light too - which took out every snake that had been close to the lion. What was left of the snakes was no problem in comparison to the trouble that had recovered from the blinding light and stood with his wand half way through an incantation already.  
  
This blast was direct and focused and it caught Harry's shoulder sharply - piercing right through it and passing out the other side before shattering into nothingness. The younger wizard dropped his wand - collapsing to the ground after it and clasping his injured shoulder.  
  
Voldemort approached slowly, leaning down to pick up Harry's wand and then sharply breaking it in half.  
  
"I think that this chapter in history has ended.and since I'm the victor I get to write the books about it. And I'm going to have a lovely time making you look like a fool, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and lowered his head in shame as the sides of his wand were dropped to the ground beside him. He couldn't lift his head on the more. He'd finally be joining his mother and father.but not in the splendor that he had envisioned. He imagined going to the next world as a hero and a martyr. Now he'd go as a loser.  
  
He was so drowned in his miserable reverie that he barely noticed the clatter of a wand to fall beside him and the commotion of struggle above him. The shout of "Harry! Quick!" was the first thing he noticed. And then he was on his feet - gazing dazedly at the scene before him.  
  
Draco had both of Voldemort's arms held firm behind him and was desperately struggling not to let go even as the older wizard attempted to escape with all his might.  
  
"What do you want me to do.?" Harry asked distantly - his eyes wide as he gazed at Draco. He'd never really noticed how strong and handsome the other boy had got. His features were clean cut and attractive and he had twice as much strength even than himself.  
  
"Cast a spell through Voldemort's heart.nobody can come back if their heart is destroyed."  
  
"But you're behind him." Harry murmured weakly as he picked Voldemort's wand hesitantly from the ground.  
  
"I don't care.just do it. Kill him, Harry. I'm not important." Draco hissed. He was giving Harry the look that a puppy would give it's owner if it knew it was going to it's death and would never have the chance to express everything it had wanted to.  
  
Voldemort struggled again. Harry had to make his decision. He realized that there were tears moving to heat his eyes as he tried to refocus on Draco. He distantly heard Dumbledore's words in his head. "The path you should take is not necessarily the easy one."  
  
"Don't get all sentimental on me, now, Harry. I was your rival remember.let's just leave it like that, okay?"  
  
Harry nodded slowly, weakly. "I'll make sure everyone remembers you and your sacrifice, Draco."  
  
"Make sure the Slytherins understand that they can stand for good too."  
  
Harry could barely aim the wand but somehow he managed to pull it off. His eyes locked on Draco's even as he cast the spell.  
  
In what seemed like hours, everything became silenced. The only sound was the gasping of air from the two people standing before Harry. The two collapsed together, taking their last breaths. Harry ignored Voldemort though - he pulled Draco out from beneath him and pulled him aside. The blast had gone through the very centre of his chest, leaving a gaping hole where it's path had been.  
  
"You were brave, Draco.that's why you made a lion." Harry found somehow that the words were coming without needing prompting.and he had had such a hard time thinking of something to say a minute before. His trembling hands were on Draco's face, brushing back the long traces of silver hair from the other's features lovingly. A tiny trail of blood lead down from the pale lips, making the other look oddly ethereal - like a black and white painting with only one bit of color on it. He was cold too.  
  
"I didn't notice before.but I know why I made these sacrifices today." Draco gargled weakly - barely even able to keep his eyes open - nevermind focused on Harry.  
  
"You do.?" Harry asked quietly, his eyes darting back and forth in an effort to hold back his tears.  
  
"I care about you.and that's why you have to live." Draco's words were coming at longer intervals now. He didn't have much longer.  
  
Harry knew what Draco was trying to say.and he knew how hard it must be to say it at such a time - and so he said it himself. "I love you too, Draco.I don't know what I'll do without you."  
  
"Without me.don't be silly.I'll always.be.with you.Harry."  
  
Draco took one more desperate, clinging breath and then fell silent. For a few moments nothing stirred - and then Harry forced himself to start breathing again - and a faint breeze dared to lift his fringe about his eyes.  
  
Slowly, Harry stood up, lifting Draco's body with him and raising his eyes towards the sky as if to try and hold back the tears that were already spilling over the tops of his eyes and charging betraying trails down over his cheeks. He looked back down when he realised he couldn't stop his tears - examined the dead boy that he was carrying in his arms.  
  
Draco was even more beautiful in death, Harry decided - it looked like he was sleeping so peacefully and happily now. The long hair that had been held back in a ponytail had half fallen out of it and still spilt about his face like cream poured on ice cream - but now it looked frozen - like the wind from a thousand hurricanes couldn't move him or change the way he lay.  
  
Harry carried Draco down through the ruined doors of the great Hall - and he didn't stop until he reached the Quidditch pitch. Here he lay Draco down in the very centre of the field and knelt down beside him; taking his own Golden Snitch brooch from his cloak and placing it down on the other's chest ceremoniously.  
  
It was hours later when the wizards who had abandoned the school in terror, returned. They found Harry, unmoved from his place on the field, asleep and clutching Draco's corpse to himself. The evidence of tears on Harry's cheek stirred some of the visitors. These were people who knew Harry personally. They were Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Severus Snape, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. When the other finally awoke at some time past midnight - they all helped to dig Draco a grave where Harry had placed him down.  
  
Harry was revered as one of the greatest wizards who ever lived. The late Dumbledore who had been the first to take on Voldemort when he got to Hogwarts was also remembered dearly in everyone's hearts. But the person that Harry made sure was remembered the most wasn't a Gryffindor.but a Slytherin - because that was the promise that Harry had made Draco Malfoy.and it isn't right to deny someone their last wishes now, is it? Especially not someone who happened to be an angel.  
The author looks delighted as you find her sitting in her room and still listening to the same System of a Down song on repeat so that she doesn't lose the mood. "I'm really happy with this story.finally I've managed to write something decent. I'm really sorry it's a death fic though.I shouldn't be that nasty to people.but you still liked it.right?" 


End file.
